


Tie Me Up

by silentdescant



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, M/M, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey surprises Mike on Thursday afternoon by inviting him shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sulwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/gifts).



> Day four of the fic-a-day challenge, and today is Sulwen's birthday, so this is dedicated (even more than usual) to her. ♥ Also, it fulfills the "pervertibles" square on my kink bingo card!

Harvey surprises Mike on Thursday afternoon by inviting him shopping. Mike narrows his eyes, searching for the catch, but Harvey just looks up at him with innocent curiosity. Mike taps the files in his hand on Harvey's desk and thinks it over. They're together almost all the time these days, and Mike practically lives at Harvey's penthouse apartment, so maybe this is just another instance of their strange domesticity. He finally says, "Sure," and Harvey dismisses him.

Mike's back at his desk, halfway through reading a new client's file when he realizes he never found out what Harvey wants to shop _for_.

They go that evening, straight from work. Harvey asks his driver to take them to a shop Mike recognizes as one of the many places that Harvey gets his fancy ties. He surmises that Harvey wants a new suit, or perhaps wants Mike to dress a little better than he does right now. Of course.

Harvey wanders the small shop, scanning the fabric samples with a critical eye. Mike follows two steps behind.

"What do you think of this one?" Harvey asks, taking a tie from the rack and holding it out towards Mike.

Mike shrugs. It's only a little bit shiny, probably silk, and a deep, navy blue. There's no pattern. It's less... flashy than Harvey usually prefers. "It's fine," he replies.

"Touch it," Harvey insists. "Hold it against your cheek."

"Why, is it for me?"

Harvey's lips curl into a smile. "In a way. I want to see it against your skin."

Mike takes the tie and rubs it gently against his cheek. It's soft, no surprise there, but nothing special. He hands it back. "What is this about, Harvey?"

Harvey turns away and continues surveying the array of colors and patterns available, and he sounds completely casual and disinterested when he says, "I was just thinking you needed a new blindfold."

Mike stops in his tracks. He _has_ a blindfold, a real one, shaped in such a way to block out all light and curve over the bridge of his nose. "This is a tie," he says.

"I can wrap a tie around your head just as easily as the mask you have at home. I know you're not _that_ stupid, Mike," Harvey replies. He doesn't even turn around. He finds another tie, this one bright, candy apple red. He pulls it taut between his fists, testing the give or the strength, or maybe just psyching Mike out. He passes it back to Mike, who takes it automatically.

"We're not shopping for clothes," Mike realizes aloud.

"About time you caught on."

Mike looks down at the two ties in his hands. Red and blue. He prefers the blue; it's soft and plain, wouldn't itch or irritate his skin. The red has a subtle texture, a thin, raised pinstripe of the same color.

He looks up again and finds that Harvey is several feet away from him now. "I like the blue," he calls.

"The red's for your wrists," Harvey replies loudly. "Grab another one."

"Wait, what? But it's textured--"

"Think of how it'll look when you struggle. Your skin abraded, marked red to match the fabric."

Mike glances around hurriedly, petrified that someone will hear. Harvey's speaking so _bluntly_ , and so _loudly_... They're alone in this section of the shop, though. He takes another red tie from the rack and catches up to Harvey, who's moved on to display of leather belts.

"Let me guess: you're planning to beat the shit out of me tonight."

Harvey drops a plain black belt into Mike's waiting hands and finally meets his eyes, smiling. "No, I just needed a new belt. But if you see one you want me to hit you with, by all means, add it to the pile."

Mike rolls his eyes. He does give the rack of belts a closer look, though. But he knows by now that he doesn't actually have a choice. This is Harvey's shopping trip; he only brought Mike along to tease him. Besides, they have more than enough paddles and floggers and thick strips of leather at home already.

Harvey wanders around the store for a little while longer. He picks out three different styles of tie clips and hands Mike two of each. He adds a shoe polishing kit to the growing pile in Mike's arms.

"Sure we don't need a shopping bag?" Mike quips. He tries not to think about how these things might be used on him, though he imagines the shoe polishing brush might feel nice. Harvey ignores him and makes his purchases. He hands the bag of carefully wrapped items back to Mike as they step outside to hail a cab.

"Which one should I wear tomorrow?" Harvey asks as they slide into the backseat.

Mike knows what he's really asking: Which one should he use tonight. He licks his lips and thinks about friction burns on his wrists, and Harvey's hands and mouth tormenting him for hours, finally granting him only a brief rest before work tomorrow morning.

Harvey knows Mike's body well; he could keep Mike on edge all night if he wanted. Maybe he'll even use all of the new ties tonight, bind Mike's wrists to the headboard and cover his eyes to keep him guessing. Maybe he'll use the tie clips too, pinching Mike's nipples with a pair of them and twisting them when Mike cries out. Mike swallows down a hot burst of arousal and says, "The red. With the gold tie clips. Please."

Then Mike thinks about Harvey wearing one of these bright red ties at the office tomorrow. He thinks about Donna's clever fingers straightening the knot before a client meeting; he thinks about Donna somehow _knowing_ , based solely on the wrinkles that are sure to be visible from that close up.

He glances over and sees Harvey smirking as he looks out the window. Mike is coming _undone_ in the back of a cab and Harvey just looks like he's just one-upped the world.

They're getting into the elevator in Harvey's building when Mike has a realization. He shoots Harvey a glare and says, "This is just so you won't ruin your own ties, isn't it?"

Harvey doesn't reply, but Mike knows he's right. Then, as they reach Harvey's door a few minutes later, he says, "I said I'd do a lot for you, Mike, but I never said I'd sacrifice my wardrobe."

 

 _fin_.


End file.
